The return of Ganon
by Skyline the Great
Summary: This Is a Link X Zelda story it's my first story, So I don't expect it to be perfect, Thanks. Part 5 coming soon, SORRY I know I keep putting it off but I was gonna do it until I got my Computer taken away because of my State Test. But do not worry friends. the Chapters will come. Also when this story is done I'll be writing a Fire Emblem: Awakening Fanfic Avatar (Skyline) x Lucina
1. The return of Ganon

Legend of Zelda Fanfic

(This story is Based on Link x Zelda, thanks for just clicking on it and that you for reading, ENJOY)

Link saved the world millions times, But Zelda never showed appreciation of his heroic acts. Zelda saw him as a friend Best friend to say, But Link wanted to be more than friends.

"Ahh, I could never get Zelda to I don't know, "Love me", You know what I'm saying Midna?"

"What do you mean"?

"I saved her for twenty years before you came, But never got into a relationship with her...but she's so pretty...

"How do you know what she thinks of you, if you don't find out"?

"Your right, Thanks Midna.

"Yeah no problem Link"

*So the Hero set of too Hyrule Castle to find out if his "True Love" has the same feeling for him as He has for her, Mind Blown*

Zelda was about to go to a Royal meeting to discuss what too do if Ganon or any other lunatic try too kidnap the princess when Link came and interrupted her.

*Link blushes when he sees her*

"Hey Zelda can I ask you a question"?

"Uh, not now Link, wait in my room"

Link when in her room down the hall, It smelled like peaches in th Summer time..  
After two hours Zelda came to talk to him.

"So Link what did you want to ask me"?

"Zelda I was wondering, Do you lo-

Just then they heard a loud scream, Then a maiden came rushing to the door.

Princess Zelda, Ganon has retur-

The Maiden was shot by a Dark beam and fell to the ground.

"HAHAHA ZELDA I HAVE RETURN TOO KILL YOU"!

End of Chapter one

(So what did you think,first story that I wrote. Thanks for reading)


	2. Dark Link Vs Zelda

(Part 2 Of Return of Ganon)

Zelda told Link to get the Master Sword it's the only way too Kill him.

Link set of to Scared Grove to get the Master Sword.

"Midna, you think The Kingdom is ok"?

"Well, Ganon is attacking The Castle and Killing innocent people...What do you think"?

"Oh. Well let's get the sword and go".

*At the Castle*

The Castle is in Chaos, The Sky has darken, Everyone is screaming...All is lost

"Princess, where are you"! Ganon Said.

"Link, Please hurry".

One by one Ganon killed everyone in the Castle and burned everything, Hyrule may fall by his hand.

"I have to hide, If he finds me...He might kill me and that means the power of wisdom is his..."

Zelda hides in the Garden but where Ganon's #1 Champion awaits her.

"He can't find me here..."

"He won't find you...But I did.."

"Who said that"?!

"I did."

"Link?"

"No, I'm Dark Link!"

"But didn't Link kill you?"

"No, Princess...Ganon found me in the Water temple, lying lifeless...He revived me...And he was like a father too me...And I serve him too get revenge on You And Link...HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Zelda quickly takes out her Rapier and prepared for battle

"You think you could defeat me, That's rich!"

"You never know Untill you try!"

Dark Link Takes out his Dark Master Sword and engaged Zelda

Dark Link Slide dashed too Zelda and attacked her, Zelda quickly Dodged behind and Slashed Dark's back.

"OW, You Bitch"!

Dark shot his Dark Ball and it hit Zelda.

"Ugh..."

"Not so Tough now Princess, YOUR MINE NOW"

"AHHHH"

Just then, Link came from behind and stabbed Dark in the back.

"GRAWH!"

Dark fell on the ground and was transported away.

"Are you ok Zelda?"

"Oh Link!" I thought you'd never showed up!"

Zelda hugged Link in relief he's here, And Link Blushed a lot.

"Oh, all in a day's work Princess...And Ganon and his army retreated.."

"Oh...But we must plan for his next attack or...Attack him where he's hiding..."

"Yeah..Well I best be go-"

"No! Stay here Link, you never know when he might attack again?"

"But where will I sleep?"

"You could sleep in the guest room."

"Ok then, we'll plan in the morning."

"Yes of course."

So Link and Zelda went in the castle went too sleep, But the Chaos is somewhere in Hyrule.

(End of Chapter 2 Hope you like it)


	3. Confession and Death

(Part 3 of Return of Ganon)

The Morning after the attack, Link and Zelda planned about what too do if Ganon were too Attack the Castle again...

"So we take a hidden route from there and attack them from there..."

"Hmmm, Sounds good Zelda."

"I'll give this too the Captain and he'll review.."

"All righty then."

So Zelda sent the battle plans to the Captain and when Zelda came back Link had the perfect time too tell her how he feels...

"So Link, What do you wanna do?"

"Uhhh, I dunno...Maybe a wall through the garden?"

"Sure then!" Zelda said with a smile.

Link's thoughts: This is it! The best place too tell her how I feel.

Zelda's thoughts: It's a strange place he wants too go...unless he wants too tell me something...important...

When they were walking through the garden Link went ahead and got a handful of flowers...and it was time...

"So...uhh..Zelda I got you these."

"Oh Link they are so pretty..What are we celebrating?"

"I thought I just cheer you up from recent events..."

"..."

"..."

"...Actually I'm not entirely Being truthful.."

"What do you mean..?"

"Your dear too me Zelda and even though we've been best friends...I have a confession..."

"...What is it?"

"Zelda...Princess Zelda...I-I-I Love you..."

"What?"

"I'm in love with you...I try not too because you have no time for love but..I've fallen helplessly in love with you."

"Oh, Link...I loved you from the day I met you..."

"Really?"

"Yes, I wanted too tell you bu-"

Link kissed Zelda on the lips...Zelda was shocked but went let it happen...

They stood there lips locked together...Until they they sat down and watch they Morning star together...

"Link can I ask you a question?"

"What is it, My love?"

"Why did you take so long too tell me?"

"Because it took m-"

Just then the Captain came hurt screaming Princess.

"PRINCESS!"

"Yes Captain?"

"Impa...She...was killed..."

"What?"

"Impa and me went too find Ganon but..he found us..He shot us..She told me too tell you...Goodbye...and then She was stabbed...eight times...

"Oh..my.."

The Captain left too get treatment and Zelda bursted in tears falling in Link's arms...

"What are we going too do Link?"

"We'll avenge Impa's death and kill Ganon...

(End of Part 3)


	4. Link's defeat, Impa's return

(Part 4 of Return of Ganon, 3 More chapters left D:

When Link and Zelda heard Impa was dead, they got right back too work planning out there attack on Ganon...

After they finished Zelda was furious because of Impa's death...

"That Bastard!"

"Impa and me..We had so much adventures together, but now she dies...dammit...DAMN YOU GANON!

Link heard Zelda's yelling and went too comfort her.

"Zelda, I know Impa's gone...But she will always be in are-

"Link! You don't understand what Impa and Me had together...A bond.."

"Oh, I-I didn't know..."

"Of course you didn't know...you never stay'd with Impa like I did, Link."

"I know.."

"But Zelda, are you sure...Impa...the shadow Sage is dead...It may seem she's dead...but you don't know that, She is probably out there...But you have to find out..."

"You're...You're right...Thanks Link."

"No problem...Anyway I'm going to bed so..see-"

"Wait Link...Ca-...Cou-...Could you...sleep here tonight...with me..."

Link blushed a lot harder than last time...

"S-Sure Zelda..."

"Thanks Link..."

Zelda Hugs Link and they went asleep holding hands...

Until...the next Morning...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Screams woke up Zelda and Link from there slumber..

"What's going on?" Zelda said.

"GANON LEAVE US AL-"

"HAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHA!"

"Damn, He's bac-"

"Hey Zelda miss me?"

"DARK LINK?!"

"Yes Link and Zelda it is I and back powerful than ever!"

Zelda and Link Perpared to fight Dark Link, but then he teleported in the back of them and he had a quick choice...

Kill Link...Or Zelda...easy as that...

Dark Link took his choice quickly...he ha thrusted his sword though...

Link...

"LINK!"

"HAHAHAHHAHA FINALLY I HAVE GOTTEN MY REVENGE ON THAT BASTARD! NOW IT'S YOUR TURN BITCH!"

Ok wow what words Dark..

"Zelda...my love...run...don't...fight...him..."

"Link...*sob*...LIIIIIIIINNNNNKKKKK!"

"Oh sad Zelda you can join him in the next Life!"

Dark raised his sword and was about to kill Zelda...just one slash but then a Sword pierced through him...Blood everywhere on that sword...

"DAMMIT!"

Dark Link fell and too see who pierced that sword it was...Impa...

"Impa?"

"Yes Zelda it's me...Link said I was going too return he was right...now he's dead but I know a way too revive the hero."

"How?"

"With the scared place of of the great fairies...

(End of Chapter 4)


End file.
